Enigma The Beginning
by MADHATTER0409
Summary: He always craved, but he was always neglected. Now, he doesn't care, not after that night. Naruto goes through many adventures,creating many bonds, but he's still an enigma. *Warning: There may be yaoi*  I'm not good at summaries... Sarcastic/SmartNaruto!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Enigma- The Beginning

Summary: He always craved. But he was always neglected. Now, he doesn't care. Not after that night. Naruto goes through many adventures and creates many bonds, but he's still an enigma. *Warning: There may be yaoi* (I'm not good at summaries...)

Hi! This is my first story so please excuse me if it sucks. I appreciate helpful criticism and please give me some pointers. I'm new here so I'm open to any advice about writing and being a member of FF.

_**Also, please note that Naruto doesn't have any whiskers marks here!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything anime-related in this story. (alchemy, popping out of a cabinet, ect.)

(...I feel really awkward saying/typing the disclaimer...)

**"...I'm bored," Thoughts**

**_"...stupid ningens," Kurama(Kyuubi)_**

...I'm bored... Flashbacks

* * *

><p>Seven year old Naruto was grinning ear to ear as he strutted down the streets of Konoha. He was making a valiant effort to ignore the fierce glares of the villagers.<p>

**"Just smile. Just smile and everything will be okay. Smile for Jiji."**

He would tell himself that and it became a constant mantra in his head. Jiji, or Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, was someone he knew he could rely on. Most of Naruto's _pleasant_ memories centered on his precious Jiji.

"I'll become Hokage someday!"

Bullshit.

Naruto knew as well as any other that his chance of becoming Hokage was 5%. If anything, he only said that to make Jiji laugh and give the old man hope that Naruto was fine. He was fine. Naruto was fine despite living in a home where everyone despised him, didn't care about him, and made him feel more lonely than most would think possible.

Naruto reached his destination: The Forest of Death. He liked this place. The villagers didn't go in there. The ninjas that were brave enough to enter the forest ignored him in favor of their training. The animals were friendly. They would keep him company when they sensed his loneliness and the blond would welcome them to his side. The animals were in a huge variety and they were all supersized. He's established good relationships with many of them and became familiar with most of the forest with their help. However, the thing he likes about his sanctuary the most was the exotic and calm aura it gave off. He felt so peaceful there, like all the turmoil in him dissipated the moment he stepped in the forest.

As he entered the Forest of Death, Naruto was instantly greeted by a lazy white tiger, twice the size of a normal one. He grinned, for real this time, and calmly walked over to the tiger. They stalked off to a large redwood tree fairly deep in the forest.

Maiko.

That's what Naruto had named him. Maiko purred as Naruto scratched his ear while they lazed around under the shade of a great big redwood. He felt at peace as the wind that swirled around his body blew away his troubles.

Speaking of troubles, tomorrow was his birthday.

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday, Naruto!" Sarutobi smiled and fondly patted his surrogate grandson's head. Naruto beamed up at the old man. The day was just starting. The sky was still dark and most of the villagers were still in their warm beds.<p>

Sarutobi nudged two small boxes to Naruto. "The second one is for missing your birthday last year." Naruto nodded in understanding with a slight smile. He knew that being the Sandaime was no walk in the park and that he couldn't be there for him all the time.

Naruto slowly opened the first box and gasped in delight. A pair of black, leather, fingerless shinobi gloves with a metal plate on the back of the hand. He had been eyeing these on their walks around the village and it looks like the old man noticed. He hugged Sarutobi, shouting out his thanks. "Arigato, Jiji!"

Sarutobi chuckled, "Glad you like it, but you still have one more present." Naruto smiled and opened the second box. A ring. It had the Uzumaki symbol on it. Naruto had long since figured out his heritage.

"Jiji~!"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"I want to know who my parents are..."

Sarutobi sighed; the boy had been asking this for a long time. "I told you, Naruto. All I know is that your mother is from the Uzumaki clan." He felt guilty for lying to the child like this, but he knew there was too much risk in telling him the truth.

The bright eyed boy pouted, "But there's got to be someone who knows!"

"I'm afraid not, my boy. Your parents were quite elusive..."

Naruto sighed and nodded his head. He trudged out of the room, but not before glancing at the picture of the Yondaime on the wall. 

* * *

><p><span>Later that day, Naruto was at the library. The librarian there was nice. She didn't send him away or send scornful looks his way. She let him be and helped him when she could.<span>

Naruto found what he was looking for in a dusty, thick history book. Contrary to common belief, the boy actually liked to read. He just didn't read openly, he read books in the Forest of Death instead where he could have his privacy.

**"The Yondaime's real name is Namikaze Minato, huh? It doesn't say he married anyone though..."**

As he leafed through the book, he realized he already knew most of these things from his previous books. In fact, he knew much more than standard knowledge.

_Uzumaki Clan_

There were various pages missing from this particular book, but from the looks of it, this clan was powerful and influential. The book also hinted that they had a bloodline, but there was no further information on the matter. Naruto sighed. There was a forbidden section, but it was forbidden for a reason. Only the Hokage and people with permission from the Hokage himself are allowed to enter the room. Maybe if he sneaked in...

The rest was "ancient history." Naruto was able to weasel the truth of his parent's identity out of Sarutobi after being caught sneaking into the forbidden section. Naruto had forgiven Sarutobi, understanding the risk that came with this knowledge, but he was still a bit peeved...

"It's a family heirloom. It doesn't quite fit though, does it?" Sarutobi's rough voice pulled Naruto out of his reminiscing. Sarutobi chuckled as the small boy stuck the ring onto his thumb. It was still too big. He pulled out a small, rectangular box from his Hokage robes. "The ring is a present from your parents. This one is from me."

Naruto opened the box to find a chained necklace made of white gold. It was beautiful even without a pendant. He looked up to the old man with a big smile. Sarutobi took the ring and slipped it onto the chain. Naruto put on the necklace, which was still a bit too big on his thin neck, but he'll grow into it.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Hokage-sama!" Naruto only addressed Sarutobi as "Hokage-sama" if he was really serious.

* * *

><p>As he waved goodbye to Sarutobi from his apartment, he couldn't help but wonder what would befall him on this day. October 10th. The attack of the Kyuubi and his birthday.<p>

Around noon, Naruto had an urge to go to the park. So he did, knowing only loneliness awaited him. He found an empty wooden swing. It was a simple little dingy swing. He sat with his eyes downcast, not wanting to meet the scornful eyes of the villagers on his birthday as he played with his necklace.

"What are you doing, boy?"

Naruto raised his head to meet the coal black eyes of an Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha.

"...just sitting..."

Itachi nodded and sat on the swing next to the boy.

Itachi had just gotten back from a long-term mission and was doing some errands for his mother. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a little blond sit on the dingy swing. The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. He hesitated, which was abnormal for him. Sighing, he approached the boy.

Naruto was surprised to see the prestigious Uchiha talk to the Kyuubi brat. Furthermore, he sat next to him, but all of this was welcome, because despite the Uchiha being a man of few words, it was nice to enjoy the presence of someone else. He closed his eyes and felt the cold breeze caress his form.

Meanwhile, Itachi studied the boy. "**He doesn't quite strike me as a brat." **In fact, to Itachi, Naruto looked like he was quite docile. He supposed the boy simply wanted attention when he acts out; he just gets it in the wrong way.

The sun started to set and Itachi realized with minimal dread, he was late, and his mother will not be happy. He started to head home, as did Naruto. Neither gave a "Goodbye" or anything of the sort. They just walked opposite ways, knowing they'll see each other again someday.

"Itachi! Why are you so late! I was so worried!" Itachi's mother, Mikato, greeted him at the doorway in a berating tone.

Itachi wondered what kind of mother the boy would have had if she was still alive as he apoligized to his mother several times.

* * *

><p>At the other side of Konoha, Naruto leisurely walked to his apartment. The festival was going to begin soon and he didn't want to be there when it does. The festival celebrated the defeat of Kyuubi. In his mind though, the Kyuubi wasn't defeated. Not totally. The wind was edgey. He should go home quickly. He was just at the stairs of his building when something from the shadows grabbed him.<p>

"What the fu-!" All he saw was darkness as he drifted away from consciousness at the blunt blow on his head.

There were many in Konoha who still held hatred for the Kyuubi, the one who took their homes, their loved ones. Most of them didn't act on their hatred though, but of course, there were always a select few who did.

* * *

><p>The first thing Naruto's mind registered was the wind. There was no wind. The second would be he was tied up. He looked around in terror. He expected something like this, but not this soon. Not when he was only eight. A figure in the shadows caught his eye. A scruffy man. He didn't wear a mask which made Naruto conclude that he was going to kill him so that there would be no witnesses to accuse him of the crime he was about to commit.<p>

"Finally, you going to die! I've waited far too long!" Naruto inwardly rolled his eyes. If he was going to kill him, he might want to leave the dramatic rant for when the job is _done._

Furthermore, this place looked like the man's home. Stupid. This place would be too easy to find and it would become major evidence against the man. But his thoughts stopped in their tracks when he saw the man pull out a blunt knife.

An ANBU had been tailing Naruto at the command of the Hokage who suspected this would be the day something would happen to Naruto. He was ordered to report to the Hokage immediately should anything happen to the boy. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of the kidnapper.

* * *

><p>Sarutobi sighed. Paperwork. He really hated it. It was a crime against nature! He looked out the window to see his villagers enjoy the festival. He had mixed feelings about the festival. It was a joyous celebration of the Kyuubi's "death," but also a painful reminder of his failure to protect the boy from all the pain he would suffer from being the jailor of the terrible beast.<p>

"Hokage-sama! The boy was taken by a male civilian."

Sarutobi leapt into action hearing this and gathered 2 ANBU to accompany him. It was easy to find the small dingy house where Naruto was taken, but the sight that greeted them was horrid.

The man came closer and closer to the terrified boy. Breaking the suspension, he plunged the knife into Naruto's right shoulder, then his left forearm. He stepped back with a maniacal grin on his scruffy face. Naruto was slipping into unconsciousness from the blood loss. He couldn't even find the will to scream. As he slowly drifted away from reality, he saw red. Just red. Then, it morphed into the shape of a fox. He looked around and realized he was in a sewer and the red fox was behind a giant bronze cage with a mysterious seal that was starting to wear. The fox, he realized was the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He had an inkling that he was one of those Jinchuuriki he read about and this proved it.

**_"Boy, what are doing here?"_ **A gruff voice along with giant glaring eyes questioned him of his presence.

Naruto rarely talked back, but the question ticked him off a little despite his current situation. "This is my mindscape. Do I really need to answer that?"

The great beast sighed at the snarky reply. He was expecting a more fearful response. _**"It seems like you're taking this well..."**_

"Well, I've had my suspicions. Now, can you do anything about the bastard whose trying to kill me?"

**_"Looks like I don't need to."_** With that simple response, Naruto was thrust back into the world.

The first thing he registered was immense pain and blood. The second was the hazy form of his Jiji, which lead to the discovery of blood in his right eye. Blood was everywhere.

* * *

><p>Wah~~! I'm done! Gosh... I feel so happy now! Oh, and if anything confuses you, please tell me and I will do my best to clarify. I'll most likely be uploading once a month, at the latest, but I'll be faster when I'm on vacation. So... I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and please review! ...please... I need to know someone is reading my stories... *pitifully sobs in the corner*<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Enigma- The Beginning

The second chapter! Yay! ...kekekekeee~~!

So... disclaimer time!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything anime-related in this story. (alchemy, popping out of a cabinet, ect.)

**"...I'm bored," Thoughts**

**_"...stupid ningens,_" _Kurama(Kyuubi)_**

...I'm bored... Flashbacks

* * *

><p>Sarutobi paced frantically outside the door. He was at the hospital, in front of the emergency room.<p>

"Naruto!" Sarutobi held the bloody boy in his arms. When his ANBU had finished tying up the kidnapper, he glared at the man who shrunk from the fierce glare.

"...send him to Ibiki," Sarutobi commanded in a hard voice. The man paled and began to plead for his innocence to the Hokage. 

"N- No! Hokage-sama, I was only doing what was right! That demon should be destroyed! He is a danger to this world and should be killed in the name of justice! Don't let yourself be brainwashed by it! Let me go, please!" The man's protests echoed off the walls as he was dragged away. Sarutobi completely ignored him as he gingerly lifted Naruto from the ground and rushed to the hospital, not wanting to disturb the child's wounds even more by shunshining over there.

It was the middle of the night so no one would be out to witness what was occurring in their precious village. Sarutobi reached the hospital and handed Naruto to Kinosuwa Byakiyo, a skilled doctor who had taken a liking to Naruto from when he was a toddler. Sarutobi was ordered to wait outside of the emergency room, Hokage or not.

No news of Naruto's condition. He was getting more and more anxious. Byakiyo finally came out with a grim smile while two nurses swiftly moved Naruto into a patient room on a bed cart. Sarutobi wanted to rush over to the boy, but he knew that knowing Naruto's condition is more important.

"...Which one first, the good news or bad news?"

"Good news..."

"He'll be okay in a physical sense. He'll need to recover in here for about one and a half months before he can move around normally, but he's stable."

Sarutobi let out a silent breath he barely noticed he had kept in. He tensed as he asked for the bad news.

"...his right eye... i-it's too damaged to work properly..." Byakiyo had a true look of regret on his old face.

The weary Hokage nodded his head solemnly, knowing that Naruto's chance of becoming the Hokage, or even a shinobi, was even slimmer. He suddenly realized that Byakiyo had said that it wouldn't work _properly. _

"When you said it wouldn't work _properly, _what did you mean?" Sarutobi's eyes held desperate hope.

"It's too damaged to work like regular eyes... but... it's not totally useless. The optical nerve is intact so if we can perform a successful transplant... just maybe..."

Sarutobi knew the success rate of such an operation was too low for comfort. It was at times like this when he desperately wished Tsunade hadn't left the village. The skills of the doctors and surgeons here were meager at best compared to his former student. However, if it does work...

**"Maybe he can even get a bloodline...! Though, it's nearly impossible to get anyone to donate an eye to a boy with his reputation..." **the Sandaime thought sadly.

A hand on his shoulder pulled him away from his thoughts. Byakiyo looked at the Hokage with a slight smile. "For now, you should go to him. He's going to need you now more than ever."

Sarutobi returned the smile and walked down the hall, following the man's advice.

* * *

><p>He was in for a sorry sight as he entered Naruto's room. The child in front of him was not the same child he knew. But he had already predicted that Naruto's mask would finally give in to the minuscule cracks that had been chiseled onto the surface and shatter, revealing the real Naruto that had been hiding behind it.<p>

Sarutobi knew it.

He knew the Jinchuuriki host had finally had enough and was going to show his true colors.

What he was able to predict was the hollowness in his only eye. However, the slight glimmering of longing in it as he stared out the window, at Konoha, was unexpected. That longing should have disappeared into thin air after recent events.

So, what has caused it to stay?

_Pure._

That was what the Sandaime believed. Naruto's pure soul prevented him from hating the very thing that had caused his like to go down into hell.

Naruto's ears twitched just slightly before he turned his head robotically to his Jiji. The longing had disappeared into the depths of his eye. It would stay hidden for a long time. "…Jiji…"

Sarutobi chuckled, relieved that the boy was still calling him by the endearment. "Yes, my boy?"

"…what did Byakiyo-san say...?"

Sarutobi forced out a smile for the boy, "He said you'll be fine. You just need to rest up befo-"

"What about my eye?"

Sarutobi stilled. He wanted to avoid telling him so soon. The old man wanted to keep it a secret for as long as possible. He was about to answer with an "It'll be fine," before guilt spread through his body like a wild fire. **"Stop lying."**

Tired, faded, brown eyes met icy blue. "…it's too damaged to work properly."

An eyebrow raised in question. "_Properly_?" The boy seemed unfazed by the news.

His Jiji however, was torn between being impressed or pitying the boy at how well he was taking the news. "There's a small chance that you may be able to use it if you do a transplant."

Naruto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose to ease the coming headache. "Explain, please."

"The optical nerve is still intact. The only thing damaged is the eyeball itself, but the success rate would be…"

Naruto understood the unfinished sentence and simply replied, "What do I have to lose?" receiving no answer, the blond buried himself under the sheets to escape the chilling cold and left his Jiji to ponder on his words.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back, Naruto! It's good to finally see you again!" Naruto eye smiled as he entered the small ramen stand, Ichiraku's. The smell of his favorite food was welcome. All he ate for nearly 2 months was bland hospital food.<p>

"Ditto, Ayame-nee-chan. Ah~ the smell of heavenly ramen. One large bowl of miso ramen with extra pork, plea..." Right as those words left his mouth his order was set in front of him. He looked up to see the crinkled old eyes of Teuchi.

"On the house."

Naruto stilled for a second at seeing the evident relief in the eyes of both father and daughter. His face broke out into a small grin as he grabbed his chopsticks and eagerly split them. "Arigato!" He slurped up the "delicacy" in the same manner as he always did, but this time, he slowed down. He wanted to take his time, so he can have an excuse to stay.

* * *

><p>Naruto scowled as his best friend pointedly ignored him. Aikaho had heard of what happened and was sulking by the fact that he had not been informed earlier.<p>

Aikaho has been his best friend for as long as Naruto could remember. They had been in the same orphanage and the blue-haired boy was one of the few who would interact with the blond. Imagine how terrible Naruto must have felt when he received the news of his best friend's lung cancer.

Naruto sighed, despite his illness; Aikaho was still as stubborn as a mule. "Aika… please, stop ignoring me."

No answer.

The blond took a deep breath and seem to start doing breathing exercises. Aikaho snuck a glance at his friend with narrowed violet eyes in curiosity. Suddenly, Naruto grabbed his ear and pulled it towards him.

"STOP IGNORING ME!"

"GAH!"

Moments later, Naruto was smirking while the poor blue haired boy was rolling in bed in tears, clutching his ears which were still ringing.

"Now, will you stop ignoring me?"

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

Twitch.

"DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?"

Twitch. Twitch.

"WHAT? YOU SAY YOU'RE AN IDIOT?"

A little vein popped.

"I AGREE! OW!"

Naruto rubbed his temple in ire as his best friend nursed a bump on his head. "I would appreciate it if you would not cause me even more irritation."

Aikaho sniffled, "So cruel, Naruto; hurting an ill person, and your best friend at that!"

"Stop with the crocodile tears. What should I do…?"

Petting the blonde's head, Aikaho smiled at his one-eyed friend. It seemed as if he was about to give an answer that would solve all his problems. At times like this, Naruto really believed Aikaho was very wise.

"How the hell should I know?"

Scratch that. Aikaho's a complete idiot!

Naruto groaned, missing the sad, yet serene expression that had occupied Aikaho's face for a moment.

* * *

><p>Sleeping blissfully at his apartment, Naruto found himself in the dingy sewer once again.<p>

"_**Well, well, well, it seems that my little jailor is back. What do you want, ningen?"**_

Naruto lazily waved at the beast and stood just out of reach of those enormous claws. "Considering it isn't healed yet, I suppose you can't do anything about my eye."

Kyuubi nodded, tempted to just reach out and crush the boy, but he knew better. That and he can't reach it anyway. _**"My chakra only enhances your own healing factor. If your body can't regenerate limbs or fix that eye of y**__**ours, my chakra and I can do nothing."**_

The Jinchuuriki host sighed. "What about a transplant?"

Kyuubi raised a non-existent eyebrow. _**"Transplant?"**_

Naruto nodded as the massive fur ball continued to ponder. _**"There's great risk in tampering with that kind of **__**procedure. I suppose I could help with speeding up the process… but it will come at a price."**_ Kyuubi finished with a grin.

This time, it was Naruto who raised an eyebrow. "And just what would that be?"

"_**I want more freedom."**_ That made Naruto narrow his eyes, but he stayed silent, a gesture for the great beast to elaborate.

"_**I do not wish to be in this demeaning cage. I want to see everything outside of this hellhole. I'm tired of being a prisoner."**_

Naruto took a seat on a large metal pipe. "Basically, you want me to set you free."

"_**Do not take me for a fool, brat. I am well aware that you will never set me free. I want you to at least change the scenery of your mindscape so I **__**do not have to trapped in this Kami-forsaken cage."**_

Naruto snorted, "Exactly how am I supposed to do that, oh great fur ball?"

Said "fur ball" growled at the nickname_**. "This is your mind, you must simply imagine it the way you prefer, stupid ningen."**_

"Tch, and what about this "see the world through your eyes?""

"_**I will deal with that later**__**. So, do we have an accord?"**_

Naruto lazily raised a hand, "Not so fast. I think you'll owe me a little something more."

Kyuubi groaned in frustration, _**"What the hell is it?"**_ What does the puny brat want now?

"Train me." Naruto's expression was not something to be taken lightly.

Kyuubi blinked at the rare seriousness his host showed. He knew, however, that this was the only way he would get some leg room. Reluctantly, he nodded his head slowly and Naruto's uncaring expression returned.

"So, I guess we have a deal, don't we fur ball?"

"_**Dammit! I am not a fur ball! My name is Kurama! FUCKING KU-RA-MA!**_

Smirking, Naruto replied, "Eh~ I didn't know your name was FUCKING KU-RA-MA."

Kurama just groaned at his host.

Chuckling, Naruto added, "I'll stop calling you fur ball if you start calling me Naruto."

The last thing he saw was a great big scowl before waking up.

* * *

><p>Naruto still wasn't completely used to seeing with only one eye and found it bewildering for a moment as he awoke. He held little hope that a transplant would make his predicament any better, mostly due to the fact that the procedure was likely to fail.<p>

A loud growl dragged him away from his thoughts. His stomach was begging pitifully for food. Naruto jumped off his bed and washed up. As he was about to leave, he spared a glance at his alarm clock.

11:32am

He's supposed to visit Aikaho in less than 30 minutes.

As he strolled down the streets to Ichiraku's, people took quick glances at the Jinchuuriki, curious about the bandage over his right eye. Naruto ignored them, not even putting up a fake smile like he always did, seeing no point in doing it.

When he reached Ichiraku's, Naruto and his stomach were dismayed to find it packed. He sighed and started wandering around the village in search of food.

Eventually, Naruto decided on a small dango stand, Dangoya. He knew Dangoya was a popular hangout for shinobi, which was apparent as he entered the shop by the many shinobi in it. Hoping no one will bother him here, he took a seat in the corner, where a kind old lady took his order of tea and one plate of dango.

The place was relatively quite, something Naruto was glad for. A moment later, his tea was set down in front of him. As he sipped the concoction quietly, he noticed a boisterous purple-haired woman making a ruckus at the other side. Another lady, with red eyes and black hair, was sitting next to her. No one seemed to pay the duo any mind, making Naruto conclude that they were regulars, and shinobies, according to their forehead protectors.

His dango came out and he slowly ate them, savoring the sweetness. **"I should come here often."**

He was almost finished when he noticed the time.

12:53pm

He's late...

Sighing, Naruto finished his meal and paid the bill before leaving to the hospital. Almost halfway there, a black cat strolled in front of him. Deciding it was better to be safe than sorry, Naruto took a different route, which was a longer route. Then, he saw an elderly women struggling with a heavy load of groceries. The women was so frail that Naruto just had to help the old lady take the heavy bags to her home, all the way on the other side of the village.

He finally made it to the hospital, where Aikaho was waiting for him with an annoyed look on his face.

"And where the hell where you?"

Naruto shrugged, "I was getting lunch."

"It's fucking 2:10pm! It doesn't take that long to get lunch, you bastard!"

Naruto still had the uncaring look in his eye, but he swung a finger in Aikaho's face. "Such a bad boy! You shouldn't say such bad words!"

Aikaho's eyebrow was starting to twitch...

He sighed, "Just tell me why you're so late."

As Naruto explained his tardiness, Aikaho was twitching even more. When the blond finished, Aikaho smacked the boy on the head with a paper fan.

"And here, I was going to give you a late birthday present, but I just might abandon that idea."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Exactly what kind of prank are you planning now?"

"I'm not pulling a prank!," Aikaho argued defensively.

"You're the king of pranks… You even tried to draw on the faces of the Hokages on the mountain."

"…just open the fucking box and DON'T you dare say anything about how cussing is a bad thing!" Aikaho shoved a small box to Naruto with an annoyed face. Naruto chuckled and _carefully_ opened the box. He wasn't kidding when he said Aikaho was the king of pranks.

A silver pocket watch. He examined it before opening it. A beautiful, yet sad melody filled the air. There was something inscribed on it in kanji.

_Kicho._

"That was all that my family left me before I became an orphan. They said to give it to my most precious person."

Naruto was speechless, a first for him. He suddenly thrust it back to a startled Aikaho. "I can't take this. You're giving this up too early."

Aikaho smiled and made his blond friend's hand grip the watch. "Then, just… just keep it safe for me. Please?"

Naruto vaguely knew what that smile meant, but he didn't want to delve into it in fear of what it does mean.

"_**Tch, you stupid ningens are all so fucking emotional.**__**"**_

Naruto jumped at the gruff voice only he seemed to hear. "What the hell!"

Aikaho looked at Naruto with a concerned face, "Naruto?"

Naruto realized he said that out loud and became sheepish. "I think I need some sleep… I'll keep it safe for you, I promise, Aika-"

"_**Stop being so disgustingly sentimental.**__**"**_

"Uh, I think I should go. See ya later, Aikaho!" He waved goodbye to his bewildered friend and rushed out the hospital. He later arrived at the memorial site for all the K.I.A. shinobies.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing, Kurama!"<p>

"_**Not talking out loud to myself**__** like a brain-damaged idiot.**__**"**_

**"Whatever! What's going on? How the hell are you talking to me without me being in that poor excuse of a sewer!"**

"_**Ah! That reminds me. You still haven**__**'**__**t changed the scenery of your practically empty mind.**__**"**_

**"I'll change it after you tell me how you're talking to me like this." **By now, Naruto had calmed down and had gotten back his uncaring attitude.

"_**I told you I would handle it and I did. I connected your senses with mine, so as long as I**__**'**__**m in your body, I**__**'**__**ll see, hear, feel, smell, and even taste everything you do.**__**"**_ Kurama smirked at his host's scowl. _**"**__**Now, change the damn scenery. We made a deal.**__**"**_

Naruto sighed. As much as he didn't want to comply with the annoying beast, he did make a deal. That, and he didn't want to keep on being welcomed to his mindscape with the sight of dirty pipes.

**"Fine, you big hairball."** Naruto concentrated and entered his mindscape.

"_**You said you will stop calling me things like that!**__**" **_Kurama indignantly sputtered.

Naruto smirked, "No I didn't. I recall that my exact words were, "I'll stop calling fur ball.""

Kurama growled low in his throat. He muttered, _**"**__**Stupid, fucking ningen.**__**"**_

"Heard that!"

"_**Good!**__**"**_

Chuckling, Naruto concentrated on changing his mindscape. The results were wonderful.

The cage disappeared, leaving a black collar on the neck of Kurama, much to his annoyance. The place became something like a plain that stretched for miles, only disturbed by a cold river cutting through it. There were many boulders scattered over the ground. A few big oak trees here and there as well. The sky was a clear blue with calming clouds floating in it. The sun was shining in the horizon, just faint enough so it won't hurt your eyes, or in Naruto's case; eye. The only man-made thing that was there was a small shrine. It looked a bit like a fancy wooden cabinet with miniature statues of a Inari standing next to it.

"There we go! I like it. How about you, kitty?"

Naruto turned around and almost face planted. The great Nine-tailed Kyuubi was chasing crickets. Naruto shook his head and started to giggle, which eventually turned into full blown laughter making Kurama freeze, his face turning even redder than his fur.

"Hahaa! Heh, I take it that you're okay with the changes?"

Too shamed to speak, Kurama just grunted and stalked off further into the plain. Naruto smiled in amusement before leaving his subconscious.

When he got to his apartment, Naruto immediately went to bed.

In Naruto's subconscious, Kurama sat on the grass, wondering how his host would react to what's going to happen tomorrow.

* * *

><p>...please excuse my pitiful attempt at humor...<p>

_Kicho_ means friend, precious, valued, ect.

Inari is basically the goddess of foxes, fertility, rice, agriculture, and industry.

The melody from the pocket watch is Gaara's childhood theme. You can search it on youtube.

Also, should I make Kurama(Kyuubi) have a human form? He is an entity made of chakra so I think he can change his shape...

I'm going to put up a poll later on to see which pairing I should do. Please, do not suggest: Sakura/Naruto Hinata/Naruto or Sasuke/Naruto

If you have anymore questions please ask and I will do my best to answer. I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit confusing... I tend to get like that...


	3. Chapter 3

This was a reeaaally busy week for me~! . Well, I don't really have anything to say so enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters

**"...I'm bored," Thoughts**

**_"...stupid ningens," Kurama(Kyuubi)_**

...I'm bored... Flashbacks

* * *

><p><em>The kids were all laughing and playing at the playground. The caretakers of the orphanage had taken all the children out to play, but there was one child who just sat on the swing with his head down. Nobody dared to come near the 5 year old blond; except one.<em>

"_Whatchya doing?" The small boy looked up to meet wide deep violet eyes._

"…_just sitting."_

"_Well, that's no fun! C'mon and play ball with me!" The boy grabbed the hand of a startled Naruto and dragged him to where the ball was. "By the way; I'm Aikaho. I'm not sure what my last name is. What's your name?"_

"…_Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki."_

* * *

><p>Naruto recalled this memory as his eye widened in horror. He couldn't hear anything the ANBU was saying; he didn't want to. The blond dashed over to the hospital where Aikaho was. <strong>"No... they're lying. He-he's fine...<strong>" He tried to fool himself with these thoughts as he finally reached his best friend's room.

Silently walking to the bed, Naruto's face was devoid of any emotion. He was oblivious to his surroundings. The boy didn't even notice Sarutobi standing at the foot of the bed. Naruto stood at the side of the bed and his heart dropped when he saw how pale Aikaho was. He felt little relief when violet eyes opened weakly. "…Naruto…"

"Hey, Aika. You look pretty crappy." Naruto's laugh was obviously false.

The blue-haired boy chuckled weakly. "…bastard… "

Naruto's smiled softly. Then, he watched as Aikaho suddenly took on a serious face and called the doctor over. The next statement shocked him to his core.

"I want to donate my eye to Naruto Uzumaki." The room was silent until the doctor spoke up.

"W-wait, I suggest you reconsider thi-"

"Why...? I'm about to die anyway... What do we have to lose?"

The doctor had nothing to say, neither did Sarutobi but Naruto did.

"No. I'm not letting you do this."

Aikaho became distressed at his friend's refusal. "Please Naruto. I _want_ to do this." He was almost begging Naruto but he could see that the blond wouldn't budge from his serious expression.

"...at least think about it."

* * *

><p>Naruto was at Dangoya again which was nearly empty today. He barely touched his dango or his tea. The Jinchuuriki was deep in thought about his best friend. On one side, he was happy that Aikaho thought of him as precious enough to donate his eye. On the other side, he was upset at being pitied by his best friend.<p>

Those two kunoichies were here today again, along with 3 male shinobies. A white scarecrow with one eye, a smoker, and another with an… interesting fashion sense.

"…**a green spandex, a bowl cut, and... a pair of caterpillars for eyebrows… how fashionable…" **Naruto sweatdropped as the man jumped on the table with thumbs up and yelled out something about the fountain of youth… "…**what an obnoxious person..."** He sighed and finished his food in one gulp. He paid and walked off with bored look on his face. Then, two men, civilians by the look of it, blocked him.

He looked up lazily with his one eye, an icy coldness in it. The two men were slightly unnerved at just how empty it looked despite the obvious annoyance in it. "Move." The men sneered at his command.

"And why should we? You're the one who should be moving."

Naruto didn't say anything, instead he put up a annoying smile and moved to bypass the men. Unfortunately, they wouldn't let him go and followed his movements, blocking him. Again Naruto commanded with a colder voice. "Move."

The two men were still sneering. "What's this? The brat's trying to command _us? _Who do you think we are to take orders from the likes of you?"

Naruto's response was immediate and blunt. "A bunch of assholes who are mentally damaged with a case of stupidity along with hearing problems."

The two civilians flushed with anger. They stepped up even closer to the blond. "You wanna say that again, demon brat?"

"Nah. I don't want to waste my breath on you two hopeless asses."

The other's response was to hit him, but he was interrupted by Gai's foot flying into his face, making him hit the ground with a loud thud. "What the fuck!" As the man had hit the ground while his friend's eyes widened in panic. They didn't stand a chance against real shinobi; and they knew it.

"It is not youthful to hit a child." Gai stared down at the man with Kakashi, Anko, Asuma, and Kurenei behind him. Naruto watched intently with an uninterested expression as the two men scurried off with their tails between their legs.

"Are you alrigh-"

"Arigoto, Shinobi-san," Naruto cut in with a lazy voice and walked away as if nothing had happened. The group blinked… then sweatdropped when Gai started spouting out nonsense about how hip kids were these days.

* * *

><p>Sarutobi stared at the small boy in front of him. Why did he change his mind? "My boy, are you absolutely sure-"<p>

"Yes." He could see nothing would change Naruto's mind.

"…very well. I will schedule the operation immediately." Bowing deeply, Naruto gave his thanks and bid Sarutobi goodbye.

After Naruto left the room, the old man leaned back in his chair and smoked with his pipe, wondering just why his surrogate grandson had changed his mind so suddenly.

* * *

><p>"About time for you to give in!" An annoyed voice greeted the jinchuuriki.<p>

"Good to see you too, Aikaho," Naruto mock saluted and sat on the stool next to the hospital bed. Aikaho scoffed at the sarcastic greeting but was happy that his friend was finally allowing him to donate his eye to him. The clock ticked annoyingly on the wall as Naruto took out a box of pocky and some dango that he ordered earlier for to go.

Finally, Aikaho broke the silence. "What changed your mind?"

Naruto chewed on a piece of dango. "I want to be a shinobi."

"…huh…! _You_ want to be a shinobi!" A dumbfounded look appeared on Aikaho's face.

"Wow, thanks for the support, Aika." Naruto rolled his eyes.

Aikaho flushed for moment, "Well, it's just that you're a lazy ass…"

"What did I tell you about being a potty mouth?" The sickly boy growled as his friend finished the last of the dango and moved onto the pocky. "I may not like putting in effort, but I also find being bothered by annoying idiots more troublesome than becoming a shinobi. If I do become one, a strong one, people are going to be more careful of what they try on me. Plus, it pays."

Aikaho sweatdropped, "So basically, you want to become a shinobi, which can get you killed, because you find people annoying… and you want money."

"Bin~go," Naruto eye smiled and snapped his fingers, "guess you do have something in that head besides blueberries!" Naruto had an interesting theory about his friend's unusual hair color. He believed that Aikaho had a head full of blueberries which had been dyeing his hair since birth, resulting in his blue hair.

Aikaho sighed, not reacting to the blueberry jab since he was used to it, "Well, I guess I can't really argue… So when's the operation?" All he received was a shrug from the blond. "You don't know or something?"

"Something. All the old man told me was that he would schedule it immediately." Right then, 2 nurses came in with a clipboard. One of them glanced at Naruto before turning to Aikaho.

"The doctor wants to get some preparations out of the way before we start so if you would just come with me, Aikaho-kun."

"Ah, alright. See ya, Naruto." He was escorted out by one of the two nurses while the other stayed. Naruto eye smiled and waved goodbye to his friend before the nurse that was still in the room approached him. He kept up his smile, but there was an intimidating aura about it as the nurse came closer.

"Naruto-kun, would you like something to eat?" She had a kind smile on her face.

"No thank you, I already ate plenty of snacks with Aikaho." Her smile faltered for split second but that was enough for Naruto to get even more suspicious.

"But aren't you thirsty? Surely, you have some room for some juice." Both of them kept up their smiles. However, the nurse's smile twitched in surprise when Naruto agreed.

"Well, I suppose that would be nice."

"Okay then, wait here. I'll be back with a tasty cup of grape juice in a jiffy."

"I don't like grape juice."

"How about some apple juice?"

"Nope."

"Cranberry juice?"

"Too sour."

"Pomegranate?"

"My second least favorite."

"Milk?"

"My least favorite. Why do you think I'm so short?"

"...pineapple…?" The nurse sighed, knowing what the answer would be.

"That's good."

"How about mang- wait what?"

"I said that's good. Do you have an ear problem? You should get that checked out," Naruto said in obviously false concern as the nurse grounded her teeth, but kept up her smile nonetheless.

"Well then, I'll just go get it."

"Okay." Naruto's immediately dropped his smile as soon as the nurse left the room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"I've seen you drink milk and juice many times."<em>** Naruto jolted at the sudden voice.

Oh yeah. The furba- Kurama had set up that 'connection.'

**"Oh? Was the great Nine-tails spying on me? I don't know if I should be flattered, disgusted, or terrified." **A little teasing won't hurt, right? Kyuubi growled from the back of his throat. Other than that, he kept silent to avoid dealing with 'stupid ningens.'

* * *

><p>The nurse went to the hospital cafeteria and got a glass of pineapple juice before heading back to the room, but just before she entered, she took out a small vial and poured a drop of its contents into the glass. She entered the room with a smile, which Naruto returned.<p>

"Here you go, one glass of delicious pineapple juice!"

"… ah… I'm sorry… but I don't drink juice."

"…what…?"

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly, "I've never really liked juice. When you said pineapple, I thought you meant pineapple smoothie. Sorry."

The nurse's eye twitched but she still smiled and ground out in a sweat voice, "No problem. I'll just get a pineapple smoothie for you."

"Thanks!"

She went back to the cafeteria and got 2 pineapple smoothies. She put a drop of the liquid in the vial into the cup with the red straw just as she did before and entered the room.

Naruto gave his thanks as he was passed a smoothie. Suddenly, the glass vase holding the flowers shattered, a bad omen, before either were able to take a sip.

"Oh my! What a mess! What happened?" The nurse paid no attention to Naruto as she hurriedly cleaned up the broken glass before getting back to her smoothie. Both Naruto and the nurse took a sip simultaneously. Then, she started to choke. The straw in her cup was the red one. She stared at the boy as she choked.

"I don't like the color red," was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.

* * *

><p>If you have anything you are confused about, please contact me and I will do my best to explain.<p>

I will be putting up polls on my profile later on about pairings and... stuffish thingys... so keep an eye out.

Also, PLEASE REVIEW AND EAT CARROTS!


	4. Chapter 4

Enigma- The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything anime-related in this story. (alchemy, popping out of a cabinet, ect.)

Again, a reminder that Naruto does _**NOT**_ have any whisker marks!

**"...I'm bored," Thoughts**

_**"...stupid ningens," Kurama(Kyuubi)**_

...I'm bored... Flashback

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>AN**_

I'm so sorry I'm updating this late! I've been really busy... and I've also been obsessed with reading Hunger Games and it was my birthday not a while ago and and AND! Nah~ that's pretty much it. Ooh! And I just got a flat-screen with HD channels installed in my room so I've bewitched by it's beauty... Can ya blame me for that?

* * *

><p>A grunt escaped his throat as he hit the tree. Hard.<p>

Training in the Forest of Death is indeed dangerous, but he didn't really care about that at the moment.

* * *

><p><span>"Your mission is to…"<span>

Itachi's eyes widened, in a rare show of emotions. He was in silent shock as the Sandaime Hokage gave the orders.

"I will give you some time to think about it."

The black-haired boy knew he was in no place to argue and that there was good reason behind this madness, but this was just too cruel.

"…yes, sir."

"You are dismissed."

Itachi left in no more than a second.

* * *

><p>The forest was peaceful and quiet. Nothing but nature was present and Naruto was glad for it. Sleeping was his preferred activity over everything and the fact that he had Maiko's warm body as a makeshift bed was a bonus. He sighed in contentment before he suddenly sat up to attention when the sound of metal rang through the forest.<p>

At first, Naruto assumed it was just some shinobi training, which was half-right, but when Maiko sniffed the air and growled lowly, he became alarmed.

There was fresh blood. A lot of _human_ blood. And the scent was dangerously close.

Training at the Forest of Death was dangerous, yes, but the shinobi who dared to enter would be aware of the eminent danger and would be well prepared so there was rarely any spilling of so much blood.

Boy and tiger stalked slowly through the foliage towards the disturbance. As they came closer, the scent of the blood became stronger. Finally, something, or someone, came into view.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on his door followed by the gentle voice which had known and loved all his life.<p>

"Itachi, would you like some peaches?"

The Uchiha smiled. He loved peaches, but he didn't want to come out or let his mother, or anyone for that matter, in at the moment.

"No thank you." But his mother was persistent.

"But they're so sweet! You should have some. They're good for you and you love peaches."

Itachi answered with silence.

"I'm coming in there, Itachi!" The door slid open a crack, wide enough to show her son's face which was morbid and blank as always. She smiled brightly as he took the plate full of neatly cut peaches.

"Thank you."

He quickly shut the door, but not before flashing his mother a reassuring smile.

Despite the calm atmosphere with the sweet peaches and the view of the Uchiha garden from his room, there was turmoil within the Uchiha's mind. Every time he looked into another pair of the deep obsidian coal eyes of his kin, he felt a pang of despair, disappointment and guilt.

"**I've got to clear my mind…"**

He got up and changed into a more appropriate outfit for training. After saying a quick goodbye and assuring his mother several times that he will be home before nightfall, Itachi headed towards training ground 44, the Forest of Death.

* * *

><p>He grunted as he threw the kunai hazardously at the tree. The Uchiha had been beating himself up for a nearly an hour and had lost enough blood to make him dizzy. He was about to grab one of the fallen kunai on the ground and would have 'accidently' cut his hand if it weren't for a deep growl.<p>

The black-haired boy took a defensive position as a huge white tiger stalked towards him, sniffing the air. Itachi knew of the unusual size of the inhabitants of this forest, but he had never been up close to really see the difference between these animals the ones outside of this area.

He stood frozen as the feline came closer and closer, the animal was so close that he could almost touch it. Slowly and discreetly, the Uchiha drew a kunai from his pouch.

"Maiko, come here." Itachi was surprised to hear a child's voice and to see that the tiger obeyed the child. His eyes followed the feline cautiously as it trotted up to a blond boy no more than eight. He recognized him immediately.

Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. And the child was petting the huge white tiger as if it were a kitten, who by the way was purring like kitten.

Not one to show his emotions, Itachi merely raised an eyebrow at the unusual scene, wondering just why the tiger had approached him in the first place.

Naruto answered his unasked question, "He got a whiff of your blood and got a bit paranoid."

The older boy looked down at his hand to see blood flowing heavily; he would pass out at this point. He stood still as the 8 year old came towards him and started to tend to his injuries with any medical provisions the Uchiha had brought in his pouch. The small hands that were wrapping gauze around his bleeding hand were surprisingly gentle yet firm.

Itachi blinked when Naruto pulled away and looked down again to find his hand neatly wound with gauze, no longer bleeding.

"Would you tell me exactly why you were trying to obliterate your hand?"

Naruto waited patiently for the Uchiha's answer. However, instead of answering the question, Itachi asked a question himself.

"What happened to your eye?"

"I'll tell you if you answer my question. Deal?"

Itachi sighed. He realized that his question touched a sensitive subject, but so did Naruto's.

"…fine. But you are not to tell anyone; it is not something to be easily spoken of. There will be consequences if you tell."

The blond snorted. "Well, looks like Mr. Uchiha doesn't think I can keep a secret, huh Maiko?"

Naruto received a soft grunt of agreement from the tiger but all he got from Itachi was a blank stare. He sighed in defeat.

"Alright. I promise not to tell. As for my eye, some villager stabbed it when he kidnapped me on my 8th birthday. Your turn."

What bothered Itachi was how casual the blond was when he spoke of such a terrible experience.

"…I received a mission. I have the choice to refuse however."

Naruto snorted. "Let me guess. It's about the Uchiha's conspiracy, isn't it?"

The jinchuuriki chuckled at Itachi's wide eyes.

"How…?"

The blonde shrugged. "The Hokage shouldn't leave me alone in an office full of important documents."

Itachi frowned. "Why did you ask me if you already know?"

"I didn't say I knew _all_ of it. I just wanted to fill in the blanks; which would be what your mission was."

All the blond heard from the Uchiha was silence.

"Hey, you said you'd tell me abo-"

"I was ordered to commit mass genocide on the Uchiha."

Naruto's eye widened as he tried to comprehend.

Killing off all the Uchiha? That makes sense. Get rid of a problem before it becomes a problem. But still…

"…was it the Hokage or the council of elders ordered you to do this…?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes. How did a mere child know to suspect the corrupted council? "The Hokage."

They were both silent until Naruto asked, "What are you going to do?"

The Uchiha stayed silent, for he did not have an answer. The blond sighed and started to walk back to home.

"Whatever you do, just don't ruin your treasures."

Itachi cocked his head at the other. What the hell did he mean by that?

After staring at his hand for awhile, he too started to head back home, still pondering on the jinchuuriki's words of advice.

* * *

><p>Naruto was walking by the harbor with a box of pocky in his hand. He saw from the corner of his eye, a small boy his age who was training on the dock. At first, Naruto paid no mind to the boy and was about to walk past him but then, he took a second glance and realized who this boy was.<p>

Sasuke Uchiha, younger brother of Itachi Uchiha.

The blond narrowed his eye. An Uchiha.

* * *

><p><span>"I was ordered to commit mass genocide of the Uchiha."<span>

* * *

><p>Naruto snorted when Sasuke's flame ball came out smaller than his head. The Uchiha must have heard it because he jumped and turned around in surprise, then he flushed in embarrassment. He became even redder when the blond raised an eyebrow at him.<p>

Naruto gracefully jumped down the hill onto the dock and sat down at the edge, kicking his feet on the surface of the water. He took out a pocky stick and held it up for the boy, who was still frozen from embarrassment. Naruto sighed and put the pocky into his own mouth.

"You're pretty stupid, aren't ya?"

The young Uchiha flushed in anger at the insult.

Naruto explained not so delicately, "If you really expect to be able to create one as big as your father's, then you're pretty stupid."

Sasuke was surprisingly meek at the mention of his father. He said nothing and just stood there awkwardly.

"Your father shouldn't expect someone so young to be able to pull it off just because his older brother did."

The boy became visibly depressed at the mention of his brother.

"Your brother is not normal. Maybe in a good way; maybe in a bad way. I don't really care. It's not common or normal to be as talented as him. Personally, I prefer to work at something to achieve rather than get it at the first try. It gives me something to do. Itachi's life must be pretty boring. He's run out of things to be better at."

The other said nothing making Naruto let out an exasperated sigh. "Are all Uchiha's unable to speak!"

"…no...!"

"Oh, so you people _can_ speak… up to 1 syllable anyway. I swear; you are all so freaking emo."

Sasuke finally exploded. "What do you know! You aren't an Uchiha! We aren't emo!"

"No durh. Do I look like an emo Uchiha?"

The Uchiha growled, "Who do you think you are to insult us like that!"

"Makes you angry, doesn't it?"

"OF COURSE IT DOES, YOU RETARD!"

"Great. Now, take that anger and put it into that fireball jutsu."

Sasuke was confused and taken aback by the order. "Wha-"

"Or are you unable to do even that?"

The young boy growled at Naruto and took a deep breath before going through the needed hand signs for the grand fireball jutsu. He was amazed by the results.

Naruto smirked when a fireball twice the size of him spontaneously escaped Sasuke's mouth.

As the flames faded into nothing, Sasuke was trying to comprehend what the hell just happened.

"Wha… but my father said…"

* * *

><p><span>Sasuke stared in wonder at the spectacular display of flames spewed from his father's mouth.<span>

"You see, Sasuke? A jutsu requires complete focus. When performing a jutsu, throw away any emotion, thoughts, anything that might interfere"

* * *

><p>"…he said…"<p>

Naruto came up and put a hand on the Uchiha's shoulder. "Good job. Letting your emotions take over isn't necessarily a bad thing, ya know."

Sasuke stuttered out, "I… I don't understand…"

"That jutsu was a fire element jutsu. Element jutsus require a good amount of chakra but there's a little trick to using it to its fullest. Every jutsu requires a certain amount of focus or concentration. Every jutsu requires a certain level of skill. Every _element_ jutsu requires a certain amount of passion. Getting riled up and performing the jutsu without thinking can sometimes lead to the best results. Only throw away emotion when fighting; even then there are times when you need it."

The Uchiha was still a bit confused, but before he could ask for further explanation, Naruto walked up the hill, not even bothering to say goodbye, and headed back home without another word.

* * *

><p>Same old same old: Any questions; confused? Ask. That's pretty much it. Also, if I have any grammer mistakes, tell me so I can beat myself up about it for three months whenever I have a bat in my hand.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters

**"...I'm bored," Thoughts**

**_"...stupid ningens," Kurama(Kyuubi)_**

...I'm bored... Flashback

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

I was originally going to upload chapter 6 along with this one, but my pc crashed and I lost a bunch of my data. Usually, I would save a copy onto my back-up but I wasn't quite finished with chapter 6 so it's gone...

Anyway, for this chapter, I wrote in Naruto's point of view because I wanted to. I'll probably be doing this once in while, but I'll stick to 3rd point of view to avoid any unnecessary confusion.

So, here is our narrator for today, NARUTO UZUMAKI!

NARUTO: Hello, it is very nice(not) to meet you. I will be taking you through this chapter of Enigma: The Beginning because Madhatter is too lazy to do it instead like she's supposed to.

MADHATTER: It's true.

NARUTO: Please enjoy as I begrudgingly narrate this chapter.

MADHATTER: Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>"NARUTO! Are you even listening to the lesson?"<p>

Everyone immediately turned their eyes to me and found themselves sweat-dropping when they realized I was wiping drool off my face before I replied to the teacher with, "Iruka-sensei, the fact that you are scolding me in the middle of the lesson means you are keeping everybody else from listening to the lesson."

Ah, there it is. That little vein that pops up almost every single day. I will never understand how a tiny little vein is able to catch my attention every time.

Maybe it's because it's so red.

Maybe it's because it's bulging out 3 inches from his face.

Maybe it's because it's coming closer and closer…

"…tention to the lesson!" I suddenly found myself face to face with a raging Iruka.

I shrieked and backed away from him. "Don't get so worked up when you're this close to me," I pointed to the twitching vein, "It might pop!"

I watched Iruka go through a variety of different emotions; all of them quite amusing.

But… I wonder why he's always so mad… It can't be because of me right?

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 years ago...<strong>_

Iruka came into the room and said in a gentle voice, "Class, settle down." Unfortunately, the class made no sign of hearing him and continued to scurry around the room, making a huge ruckus.

Iruka just took a calm, deep breath before he suddenly transformed into a twisted, teacher-version of the devil. "SHUT UP AND GET IN YOUR SEATS!" Sheesh! I thought Hyuuga Haishi was scary when he was angry…

I watched as the class scrambled into their seats, trembling all the while. They didn't even notice me. Not that I'm complaining.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki. He will be joining us for the rest of the year." I could see his uneasiness as he introduced me and how he tried to keep his distance from me. Not that I care...

I lazily waved my hand to the class as I surveyed the students.

An Inuzaka; smells like dogs but don't mention it in front of them.

A Hyuuga; has x-ray vision that enables them to see you naked.

An Aburame; a mobile home for bugs.

A Nara; smart but lazy people.

An Akimichi; never call them "fat" or a "pig."

A Yamanaka; don't fuck with them unless you want a mind rape.

A pink-haired girl; gives me the impression of a banshee...

Last and _certainly_ least, an Uchiha; or more specifically, the younger brother of Uchiha Itachi. One look and I can already tell that he's become an arrogant emo brat who, from how he scowled when the girls squealed about him being one of the last Uchiha, is hell bent on avenging his clan. How could I tell? I just can. Yeah, I'm just that awesome.

Looks like Itachi didn't understand my advice. Not my problem... but knowing my luck, it probably will be sooner or later.

"Naruto," Iruka called, "you may sit next to Sasuke-kun."

I sat next to the sleeping Nara, much to Iruka's bewilderment.

"Wha-? Naruto, I told you to sit next to Sasuke."

"You said that I _'may'_ sit next to Sasuke therefore, giving me the choice not to."

Iruka was taken aback for a moment before he tried to scold me for being 'disrespectful' or something like that but was interrupted by the Nara boy's loud snore.

He was visibly irritated and yelled, "Shikamaru! Wake up!"

But the boy wouldn't stir. Instead, he snored even louder... I think I'll like this kid.

The Akimichi boy nudged him harshly when a vein appeared on the teacher's forehead. Finally, Shikamaru shifted a bit and lifted his head up with half-open eyes. The first thing he said was, "…troublesome." Either he still hadn't woken up completely or he's got some guts. Or maybe he's just stupid... Nah, he's a Nara.

Of course, that made Iruka more than a bit agitated. "Shikamru… YOU-! …wait… where's Naruto?"

I watched from outside the window as everyone turned their eyes on my empty seat. Iruka picked up a little sticky note on my desk and read it aloud. I'm not sure why he did read it _aloud_. Teacher-thing, maybe?

"Dear Mr. Scarface,

I decided to leave.

Love, Naruto Uzumaki.

PS. Your vein looks like it's going to pop."

My cue to leave was the dark aura building up behind Scarface so I left to the Forest of Death where Maiko was waiting for me.

* * *

><p>And that was my first day at the academy. It went a lot smoother than I hoped... not really in a good way.<p>

"Naruto! Are you zoning out AGAIN!"

"I don't understand why you keep asking when it's obvious that I am…"

Ooh! I made Iruka growl… That's new.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! YOU-" "RINGGGG!"

I stood up from my seat as everyone kept on staring at me before most of them shuffled out of the classroom. "Ah, well looks like school's out. See ya tomorrow, sensei!" I waved to Iruka behind me as I jumped through the window but he called me back.

"Wait! You will stay after class to talk with me before going home-" I interrupted him with a cold expression.

"Next time. I have something important to do today."

Iruka crossed his arms, probably thinking I was lying. "And what exactly is that?"

I was about to answer with a 'none of your business' but… my mouth disobeys me on a regular basis so...

"My best friend's birthday."

"Well, I think you can spare a few minutes... Besides, you can just make it up to him if you're a few minutes lat-"

"Can't-" I was interrupted by a certain pink banshee.

Haruno elbowed her way to me and screeched, "Naruto! Stop being disrespectful to Iruka-sensei! Besides, anyone willing to be friends with _you_ must be a real frea-" I shut her up by slapping my hand over her mouth before facing Iruka.

"As I was saying, I can't make it up because he died already." I could feel Haruno stop struggling but I didn't let go until Iruka made me. I glared at her for a moment before I left the classroom.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Tch. Who the hell does that fucking bitch think she is? Insulting someone she doesn't even know. And why the hell does she have to barge into other people's business and give her damn opinion on everything when no one gives a-"<strong>

"_**You're ranting again."**_

"**Of course I'm ranting! Did you hear what she was about to say about Aikaho?"**

"_**Who she doesn't know."**_

"**Why the hell are you trying to justify that pink-haired banshee anyway, Kurama?"**

"_**Because it isn't her fault to begin with. Her parents have been teaching her to believe as they do since before she could even wipe off her own shit. You really think she'll be any more reasonable than her parents?"**_

"…**you and your stupid reasonable thinking…"**

I smiled as Kurama chuckled from deep within me… Now that's something I never thought I'd say.

* * *

><p>The bells on the door of Dangoya jingled so softly that I could barely hear it but, somehow, Suni-baba seems to hear it every time even with her 64 year old ears.<p>

"Ah! Ohayo, Naru-chan! You certainly came early today. What can I get you?"

"Ohayo. I want the usual."

She smiled at me before she started to bustle about behind the counter to prepare my order. I sat down in my regular seat; the seat in the corner nearest to the counter.

I wonder why Suni-baba is so nice yet all the other villagers are… how do I say this... bitchy.

* * *

><p><strong><em>4 years ago...<em>**

I was sitting in Dangoya's dazed and unfocused. Why? It was the day of my- _our_ operation.

However, I was brought back from the clouds by a soft clack on my table. I looked up to see an elderly woman with crinkled eyes. Then, I looked down to see 2 sticks of dango on a clay plate.

"Wha…?"

"You come here almost every day right? I've seen you very often."

I stared at the lady and found that she was plump, a jolly kind of plump. Her smile and voice were full life and youth, yet her wrinkles and slow movements told otherwise.

"…ano… I'm sorry, but I don't know your…"

"My name is Mitsuni Dangiya. I'm the proud owner of this dango restaurant. I believe your name is Naruto."

"Uh… hi, but… what's this…?" I pointed to plate of steaming dango in front of me

"That's some dango. It's this rice dumpling that can be sweetened with-"

"I know what dango is. I just wanted to know why it's here when I didn't order it."

She just smiled and said, "It's on the house."

I was about to refuse but she scoffed and waved it off. "Oh, it's fine. Besides," she took a seat across from me, "you've been a bit off since you came in."

I flinched for a moment; was I really that obvious…?

"Care to tell me why?"

Somehow, I found it hard to say no. So I told her of what happened to me and how my best friend is giving up his eye today for me. We talked until I had to leave. As I walked to the hospital, I realized that… I made a new friend... even though she's an old lady who, apparently, has been 'watching' me.

I wonder… is it always like this- lose a friend, gain a friend? …probably not. Besides, no one can replace Aikaho. 

No one.

As I changed into hospital robes, I couldn't help but let doubt wash over me. Does Aikaho really understand what he's doing? Is he really okay with it? Does he know what he's giving up? I mean, he's suffering so much already. To go through such an operation for me...

However, when the doors open and I saw his face, all my doubts were washed away by his gentle smile.

* * *

><p>Aikaho died that year. He was already ringing death's doorbell for months anyway, and with a big operation like this, it was expected.<p>

He said the cheesiest thing to me. He said that I will always be his brother and to see the light for him after he dies. But, he also made me promise something; something really important. No matter what, I'm going to keep that promise...

Great! Now, I'm sounding all mushy! You know what, just forget what I said... whoever you are.

* * *

><p>As I finished off the last piece of dango, I gently touched my right eye that was protected by the soft fabric of the eye patch. I have a collection of eye patches at home. The operation didn't go as well as we hoped. The chances of this operation succeeding was already ridiculously low. Well, it did succeed partially. I can see with Aikaho's eye, but if I use or strain it too much, it'll start to bleed. So, it's under wraps until I really need it but it's basically useless. I just keep it since it's Aikaho's eye... I just realized how weird that sounds. Anyway, I actually like having all these eye patches. Makes me feel like a pirate... Arrg.<p>

* * *

><p>"Welcome! What can I get you tod-… N-Naruto!"<p>

Ino's eyes popped out of her face as I walked into her family's flower shop and waved to her in greeting.

"Wh-what are you doing here!"

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Is that any way to talk to a customer?"

She flushed a bit before apologizing, albeit a bit reluctantly. "I-I'm sorry… uh… what can I get you today…?"

"I need a grand bouquet of lilies."

"O-okay…"

Ino was fidgeting the whole time she set up the bouquet. It was quite amusing. But I wonder why she's so nervous…

"_**Well, you're always causing trouble in class. You're a shut-in, so she's never seen you outside of school. Oh, and you give off an intimidating aura unconsciously."**_

"**That's not true... I don't do it _unconsciously_."**

**_"So you admit that you're always causing trouble in class, that you're a shut-in, and that you give off an intimidating aura_ consciously_?_"**

**"Yes and I happen to be very proud of... all that stuff so HA!"**

I was pulled out of my conversation with Kurama when Ino shyly handed the bouquet to me.

"A-ano… here you go…"

"Arigato."

I gave her the money and was about to leave when she suddenly called out, "N-Naruto-kun…! …um… who is that for?"

I raised an eyebrow at her for the second time today. "Why do you need to know?"

Ino was flustered and seemed to regret asking. "Oh… I'm sorry. I know it's none of my busines-"

She flinched when I chuckled a bit. "I'm teasing, not threatening. Lighten up, will ya?" She flushed even more and mumbled an apology.

"If you really have to know, it's my best friend's birthday," I could already feel myself softening at the thought of Aikaho, "Lilies are his favorite... I usually give him a small bouquet of all sorts of flowers but-" I snapped out of my 'moment' and found Ino looking at me in surprise. What? A guy can't talk fondly about a dead person?

I gave her a 'look' but she kept on staring at me. She only snapped out of her trance when I asked, "What?"

Ino quickly looked away and hesitantly answered, "...th-that's the first time... that I've seen you so happy like that." I have to admit, I was a bit taken aback... I realized how sappy I was getting and quickly changed the subject.

"...uh... I don't usually see you here. Inoichi-san usually works the shop." She quickly brightened at the mention of her father.

"Ah! Well, I'm about to finish the Academy so I decided to take on some responsibility. Do you come here often?" I gave a small smile, "It's good that you're taking some initiative. I do come here a lot. I usually buy flowers from your dad every week since his flowers are really well bred. Sometimes, I just come here to talk with him."

Again, Ino looked surprised. "I didn't know you and dad were frien-" but she was cut off when I saw how long the shadows in the shop were.

"Shit!" I realized how late it was. "I'm late!" ...whoa... rabbit-in-a-waistcoat moment...

I quickly ran out of the store shouting back, "Sorry! I'll talk to you later!"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>AN_**

I added some really random moments there... Anyway, thank you, Naruto, for narrating today.

NARUTO: Where's the money you promised me for doing this?

MADHATTER: ...


End file.
